Through the years
by NomNomNomJenna
Summary: JONAS- Nick/Macy "Nick Lucas was almost six when he fell in love." Just some cute and sometimes...not so cute. litte filler thingies on Nick and Macy's lives together.
1. Almost Six

A/N: SOOOOOO This is my veeeery fisrt published fanfiction! *Does awesome little cabbage patch...thingy...mabober.*  
ANWAYS, review? Like it? love it? want some more of it? Lemme know!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the pure sexiness that is Jonas.

* * *

Nick Lucas was almost six when he fell in love.  
Even as a young child, he fell fast and hard, already having decided that the pizza girl, his dentist, and their next door neighbor would someday be Mrs. Nick Lucas.  
Until he saw her.  
She was different.  
Maybe it was the way her pretty brown hair was pulled into a messy bun, instead of those curled pigtails that the girls down his street wore. Maybe it was how she didn't seem to mind the flecks of dirt that were scattered across her soccer jersey, whereas most girls would be crying if there was a speck of mud on their frilly dresses.  
Whatever the reason was, it made Nick forget about all those other girls.  
Joe could have Stella, no matter how pretty Nick thought she was, and kevin could have their new neighbor, there was only a few months difference there anyways.  
For whatever reason, Nick Lucas; Shy, intense, introverted, Nick Lucas- was bodly making his way towards the small girl.

"Do you wanna play with me?" The girl kept doing what she was doing, not noticing Nick had spoken until she felt his eyes on her. She looked up at him, her chocolate eyes shining.  
"Okay." The girl stopped bounding the soccer ball on her knee, instead kicking towards nick. Nick stopped the ball with ease and returned ti to her.  
"What's your favorite color?" he asked the girl, sending the ball rolling her way.  
"Yellow."  
"Do you like sports?"  
"Yep."  
"Which ones?"  
"All of them."  
"How old are you?"  
"I'll be six in ten days."  
"What's your name?"  
"Macy."  
"Macy what?"  
"Macy Nicole Misa." Nick was amazed that though the girl had her eyes trained on him, she never had trouble stopping his kicks, and sent the ball straight and fluid down to him. This lead Nick to believe that Macy was one good soccer player.  
When Macy stopped Nick's pass, she held the ball, kicking it up with her toe and catching it.  
"Why are you asking so many questions? Don't I get to ask you any?"  
"Can I just ask you one more? Then you can ask whatever you want." Macy nodded and waited for Nick to continue.  
"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Nick wasn't quite sure what the word meant, but he had seen kevin with his girlfriend once before. They talked, and held hands, sometimes kevin kissed her on the cheek. Nick assumed that girlfriend was just what you called someone before you could get married.  
Macy stared at Nick, her eyes wide as saucers. Suddenly her expression went from bemusment to one of joy.  
"Okay, I'll be your girlfriend." Macy smiled at Nick and he grinned, something he rarely ever did.  
"Okay, so now what do you wanna ask me?" A thoughful look crossed macy's face.  
"What's your name?"  
"Nicholas Jerry Lucas, but you can call me Nick."  
"How old are you?"  
"I'll be six in nine days." Macy flashed nick a grin which he happily returned.  
"How come I never seen you before?"  
"I just moved here."  
"From where?"  
"Atlanta."  
"Were you born there?"  
"No."  
"Where were you born?"  
"Texas."  
"I went there once with my daddy! I like Texas."  
"I did too..."  
"Are you scared of thunderstorms?"  
"No...why?"  
"Well I am, and I want my boyfriend to be able to protect me."  
"I promise, I'll be the best boyfriend ever. Can I ask you just one more question? I hear my mommy calling me." Macy smiled and nodded.  
"What are your two favorite flowers?" Macy was puzzled at the question, buut answered after a few moments of thought.  
"I like yellow lillies, then my very favorite is a white rose. Why do you wanna know?"  
"Well the white roses are what I'm gonna give you when we get married." Nick pressed his lips quickly against Macy's- something he'd seen mommy and daddy do- and fought down the blush at Macy's shocked expression.  
"Wh-what are the lillies for then?" Macy asked wistfully.  
"Your birthday present. Meet me here on your birthday okay?" With that Nick waved, leaving a very excited macy to run to her mother.


	2. Ten

A/N: Since the one about Macy was so short, I decided to give you two little blurbs in this one, plus that means less work for Jenna. :D  
I don't own Jonas, or anyone from it...but I kind of wish I did, Oh, the things I could make Nick Jonas do...*CoughcoughSEXSLAVECoughCough* :D

* * *

Macy Misa was Seven when she realized she had a best friend.

She was staring at the picture frame Nick had given her for her seventh birthday. It was a Silver frame with yellow lilies.(he was serious about the flowers, last year he had gotten her a yellow Lilly necklace.) The words 'Best Friends' were carved into the bottom in intricate cursive lettering. In the frame there was a picture of Nick and Macy, sporting not only matching T-ball shirts, but also matching grins, something Nick really only did around Macy.  
In the year that she had known them, she had really become close to the Lucas brothers.  
Kevin was always so sweet, he was like the big brother that Macy never had. Joe was really funny, and could make Macy laugh until she cried, but Nick was special. He was often quiet, but Macy didn't mind. She would talk, and he would listen, and when he had something to say she would listen quietly,  
Nick had just the right amount of respect for Macy. His mother had taught him how to treat a lady, and he treated Macy perfectly. He didn't, however, underestimate her skills and her power on the sports field. Boy often made fun of Macy for not being girly enough, or they would treat her like a little flower, so delicate, and just waiting to be crushed. Nick never teased her about liking sports more than dolls, he loved her for it, but he never held back in a competition, and it made Macy feel equal and respected.

Macy soon found out that her and Nick were very different.  
Macy was bright, bubbly, never afraid to start a conversation. Nick was stoic, shy, thoughtful, and much preferred watching the sports channel with Macy then going out with other kids like his brothers so often did.  
Nick and Macy were polar opposites, and yet they brought out the best in each other, and kept each other in check.  
Macy helped Nick learn how to be carefree, because deep down Nick really loved dancing in the rain, even if it made him look silly. Macy also helped him to not over think things, and helped him learn that someone wasn't always out to get you...  
Nick kept Macy calmer, when she tended to get a little over excited about things. He brought out a thoughtfulness that no one would have expected from little Macy Misa.  
Often the two could be found on the park, laying on a soft patch of grass just talking. Talking about everything, about nothing.  
Nick Lucas was the last person Macy would expect to be her best friend, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Nick Lucas was Ten when he realized that he liked Macy.

It was a slow realization at first, but after time he just couldn't hide it from himself anymore. His brothers, however saw it coming way before he did.  
"Face it bro, you like macy." Kevin was sitting at the kitchen table, smirking at the goofy smile Nick had on his face, he had just gotten back from being at the park with Macy.  
"I DO NOT like Macy. I mean, she's my best friend, but I don't like her like that! That's GROSS Kevin!" Nick pulled a face at his oldest brother and plopped on the couch next to Joe.  
"Nick, you SO like Macy! You're always with her, and you get this goofy smile on your face every time you see her." Joe twisted his features into a dazed smile nd started chanting  
"NICK LIKES MACY! NICK LIKES MACY!". Nick shoved the middle brother into the arm of the couch and walked towards his bed.  
" you know Joe, I don't get that look, but I see it on your face every time Stella Malone walks through our door, and Kevin, you get the same exact way around that Danielle girl that's over here sometimes." Nick countered. The boy's faces reddened and Joe stopped chanting, causing nick to smirk.  
"Oh you're so gonna get it now little brother." Kevin and Joe shared a look of pure evil before scampering across the firehouse. Before Nick could ask what they were up to, Joe pushed open the three windows on that floor.  
"You're gonna open a window? That's how you're gonna get back at me?" Nick scoffed. Joe grinned mischievously and shook his head.  
"Oh no my dear Nicholas, it's about to get way worse." Kevin came sauntering back into the living room with something behind his back. Suddenly Nick was left to stare in horror as his two older brothers whipped out the megaphone.  
"We're awfully lucky that dad decided to pack uncle Morty's old megaphone aren't we Joseph?" Kevin grinned like the devil at Nick's horror struck expression.  
"We sure are big brother of mine, dad did say it might some in handy sometime." the boys gave one last grin before Kevin slipped on the power switch to the megaphone.  
"**NICHOLAS JERRY LUCAS LOOOOOVES MACY NICOLE MISA!"  
**Nick was mortified as he chased his brothers around the room.  
"Give me that megaphone NOW!" Not one of the Luca boys noticed there mother come stomping into the room, a tiny baby Frankie tucked into her arms.  
"What on _earth_is going on in here! I am trying to get your brother to sleep!" All three boys stopped running at stared sheepishly at their mother's angry face.  
"We're sorry momma." they said in unison. Mrs. Lucas exhaled deeply and smiled at ehr sons.  
"It's alright, no harm no foul. Now...what is this I hear about you liking Macy, Nicky? She really is a cute little girl." Nick threw his hands into the air.  
"..MACY. I mean sure she's pretty, and smart, and really funny, and a good Listener, and she's amazing at sports, and I can talk to her about anything and I... Oh no, Oh, no, no, no, no, NO!" Nick peered at the knowing smirks of his family. They were right, he did like Macy.  
Strangely, the thought didn't bother him as much as he thought it would.  
"Well, I'd hate to say I told you so, but...I told you so." Kevin patted him on the back and slid down the fire pole.  
"Have fun with that one my brother." Joe gave an army salute before following Kevin's earlier actions.  
"I'm so proud of you Nicky, you two are so cute together." Mrs Lucas patted Nick's curls and walked down the stairs.  
Nick slid into his bed, already reflecting the new way he felt about Macy. Looking back, he wondered why he hadn't realized before.  
Now that Macy and Stella were good friends, Macy had been introduced into the world of Make-up and girly things. It didn't make her any less Macy- she still loved to spend time with Nick and she could still kick his butt on the fields, but she began to put bows on the end of her braids, and polish her nails in all sorts of bright colors. Suddenly she liked wearing things that made her look cute, instead of what was easiest to get out of, but she was still the same on the inside.  
Once Macy started to transition into the world of girliness, the boys started to notice her in a new light.  
This brought on a new behavior in Nick: Jealousy.  
Nick didn't appreciate the way boys would make kissy noises at her when she passed, or the way they all wanted to play one on one with her at recess, even if they knew they were going to loose. He kept a close eye on Macy, making sure none of those boys got too close, reassuring himself that his actions were for Macy's benefit only. He remembered one day in particular when his feelings for Macy were incredibly obvious.

It was lunchtime and Macy and Nick were partaking in their usual lunch routine. Nick would give half of his peanut butter and banana sandwich to Macy, while she would split her ever present twix bar with him. They set their beverages(Capri sun and Sunny D) in the middle of their table so they could be free to drink from whichever they like. Joe was hiding from Stella, who had just discovered him to be the culprit behind filling her brand new Penelope peach pit purse with chocolate pudding, so Nick and Macy had the table all to themselves.  
"Hey Macy, wanna make a bet?" Ricky Kreamer, a boy one year ahead of Nick and Macy, slid onto the bench next to Macy.  
"A bet? What kind of bet?" Macy was always up for any kind of challenge.  
"I bet you that I can spin in a circle longer than you can." Macy's smile faltered slightly and Nick glared at the boy sitting in front of them. Everyone knew Macy had a weak stomach, from the time in second grade when she got sick on the merry-go-round on their school trip to the zoo. Macy wasn't one to decline a challenge though, so she took a deep breath and stood, her head held high.  
"Alright, I'll do it." Ricky grinned cheekily and stood up a few inches away from her.  
"Read...set...go!" Ricky and Macy tucked their arms to their chests and started spinning as fast as they could. Thirty seconds when by, then a minute, then two minutes. Macy was looking slightly green but she kept spinning.  
Finally after four minutes and twelve seconds Macy halted, staggering around and grabbing onto the table for support.  
"That's it Ricky, you win. I can't spin anymore." she wheezed. Nick offered her his Capri Sun with she sipped on gratefully.  
"Ha! I win, now you have to kiss me." Macy nearly choked on the juice she was drinking and Nick's head snapped up.  
"Who said I had to kiss you? That wasn't part of the bet!" Macy exclaimed. Ricky leered at her and shrugged his shoulders.  
"I beat you and since I'm the winner I get to decide what you have to do, and I say you have to kiss me." Anger was bubbling up inside Nick, how dare this boy try to kiss Macy? Nick felt very odd suddenly, ther was a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't explain. He brushed it off as hunger and took another bite of his sandwich, watching the scene play out.  
"Well...you did win fair and square." Macy admitted berudgingly. She was a fair sport, whether or not she liked it, and Ricky had beat her fair and square. There was nothing she could do.  
Nick watched in horror as Macy squeezed her eyes closed and puckered her lips. Surely she wasn't going to kiss him? He watched her lean closer to Ricky, their mouths a centimeter apart...  
_snap!_  
Before anyone knew what had happened, Nick was standing over Ricky, who was on the ground now clutching his now bleeding nose. Macy was staring at Nick with shock, who was staring at his fist with a similar expression. The whole playground had gone silent. Stella dropped the hold she had on Joe's sleeve, and Joe stood with his mouth agape.  
Sweet, shy, innocent, little Nick Lucas had just punched Ricky Kreamer square in the face.  
Nick smiled at the memory. he hadn't cried once when the principle was yelling at him, or when his mother lectured him that night at dinner, he didn't feel a grain of regret. Sure he had been shocked that he actually hit Ricky, but he wasn't the least bit sorry.  
He'd do it again too, he knew now. He'd do anything for the love of Macy Misa.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!

Um, Hey all you wonderful world of fans.

*Peeks out from notebook shes using as a sheid.*

So... I'm back. :) I totally forgot about this story until i found it with my bagillion year old notebook stack and I re-fell in love with Nacy fics, so I'm gonna keep this one going, :) Also expect to see some HP and a shit ton of glee on here(Because Darren Criss is my husband. He just doesnt know it.)

I dont know if anyone will really be at all interested in this, but I'm gonna keep it going and see where it leads. :)

Thanks for liking the first bit!

Jenna 3


End file.
